Max Tate
Introduction Max Tate (Max Mizuhara (水原 マックス, Mizuhara Makkusu) in the Japanese version) is a fictional character in the popular manga and anime series of Beyblade. Personality and Relationships Max is a happy, good-natured kid who always sees the best in everything and everyone. He's like brother to Tyson and loves to laugh at whatever life throws at him. Max is a highly skilled Beyblader specializing in a defensive style. Max strongly believes that the key to beyblading lies in the player, and not the beyblade. For Max, beyblading is a family affair. He lives with his Dad who runs a local hobby shop specializing in beyblades and his Mom is a research scientist at a top-secret BBA facility. His father is Japanese, and his mother, Judy, is American. Judy is the coach of the American Beyblade team, the All Starz. His perky, upbeat nature and Beyblading skills have won him many friends throughout the series. His bit-beast is Draciel, the water turtle (derived from the ancient Chinese turtle God of the North, Genbu). He was voiced by Ai Orikasa in the Japanese version and Gage Knox in the North American version. Family '''Mr.Tate:' Max's father is Japanese and runs a local hobby shop specializing in beyblades. '''Judy Tate:' Max's Mom is American and is a research scientist at a top-secret BBA facility. Judy is also the coach of the American Beyblade team, the All Starz. Trivia *Max likes to put mustard on noodles which he then eats with great relish. In the North American version, mayonnaise has been translated as mustard. *In the original and manga series, Max occasionally speaks American English along with Japanese. *Max is somewhat of a flirt in the series, as stated by Kenny when he calls Hilary cute. Also in the dub of the Beyblade movie, Fierce Battle, Ms. Kincaid's mother points out that Max dyes his hair to try to impress girls, causing Max to cover his head and sheepishly say, "You... can tell?" This may also explain why Max's hair is a darker blonde in V-Force than it is in season one or G-Revolution, although it may just be the coloring of the art style. *At the end of the manga, Max takes his mother's place as head director of the American BBA. *Max is the only blader who mainly uses the defensive style. *In V-force, Hilary mentions that Max is the youngest Blade Breaker, however, Tyson's birthday was confirmed to be on November 18, while Max's birthday was on June 15, supposedly making Max older. But in the Japanese version, it is said that Max is only 11, making him younger than the rest of the team and confirming Hilary in V-Force. Beyblades and Attacks *'Spin Gear' **Draciel Max (Mex Defense) **Draciel Shield (Metal Ball Defense) **Draciel Fortress (Fortress Defense) *'MG Core' **Draciel Viper (Viper Wall) **Draciel Viper 2 (Heavy Viper Wall) *'Engine Gear' **Draciel Gravity (Gravity Control) (Ultra Gravity Control) (Heavy Viper Wall/Tidal Wave) *'Hard Metal System' **Draciel Metal Shield (Aqua Shield Category:Characters